


Keep On Reaching

by SunshiiiiineSupernova



Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [1]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: 2020, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, International Fanworks Day 2020, Liam Gallagher (Oasis) - Freeform, M/M, Noel reads a fanfic, cell phones can be dangerous to your health, event, traumatised Noel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshiiiiineSupernova/pseuds/SunshiiiiineSupernova
Summary: Noel Gallagher stumbles upon a fanfic about his brother Liam and himself.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Keep On Reaching

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for International Fanworks Day 2020.

_**Liam smiled up at Noel, patting the bed and saying “Let’s go find a rainbow.” Noel didn’t answer, but pulled his shirt over his head and climbed onto the bed. He pressed the singer down, Noels body between his thighs.** _

“Oh God Noel! Are you all right?” The voice exclaimed frantically. 

The songwriter had been absorbed with his phone for a few minutes, then suddenly he fell _off_ the sofa and onto the floor, the phone still held tightly in his hand. His eyes were wide and frozen – pupils dilated.

The owner of the voice leaned over the check the heart and breathing of the rock star who lay on his back like an absurd turtle.

“Breathings fine,” the friend muttered, though Noels’ heart was pounding heavily. 

The concerned mate struggled to haul, hoist and propel Mr. Gallagher – much heavier than his slender build would have suggested – back onto the sofa. Still no response, the stupid mobile clutched tightly. 

Several snaps of fingers in front of the fully open blue eyes did _not_ garner a reply. Two very loud claps very close to the guitarists face didn’t do the trick either. That last clap was so close that the friend nearly crunched the large bony nose between open palms.

Noels’ friend had only one last resort to get the songwriter to waken from this seeming catatonic state. Drawing a hand back, the dear pal grimaced as a loud **THWACK** sounded when the palm made contact with Noels’ cheek. 

“What in the fu-!” Noel yelled, furrowed brows frightening the reluctant slapper.

“You fell off the couch and seemed like you were in a coma or something. I- I- I …. I tried everything…” the voice trailed off in awkward embarrassment. 

Noel rolled his eyes dramatically, set his phone down on the coffee table and got to his feet. 

“I’m getting a drink," he said tersely. 

He strode to the bar and began to pour some whiskey into a small tumbler – no ice. He downed it in one and poured another for himself. 

The friend reached out a hand and plucked up the guitarists phone.

“What was so interesting on your phone that made you so - ?”

The sound of glass breaking was Noels answer as he ran across the room, lunging for his mobile. Sadly it was not before the friend caught a sentence.

_**Liam smiled up at Noel, patting the bed and saying “Let’s go find a rainbow.”** _

The startled face glanced up in complete shock – the singers hand nearly grabbing the cell phone from the grasp of his friend.

“Nooooo!”


End file.
